Uncovering the Secrets
by FirestartheWarriorCat
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and Jeremy's girlfriend, Victoria Samedi, all loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as children. But after Jeremy and Fritz finish their shifts, the supernatural activity pushes them to explore into the depths of the pizzeria's history. With Victoria, Fritz and Jeremy must uncover the secrets behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Jeremy (Ch 1)

Chapter 1

Saturday, November 14, 1987

Picton, New South Wales, 1:37 PM

21-year-old Jeremy Fitzgerald woke up on the couch, a white, frayed blanket over him and a ragged red pillow under his head. He was average height, at about 5" 8', and he had long, disheveled brown hair, scraggly stubble on his face, and the unkempt beginnings of a beard. His head throbbed and his throat was raw, and he felt generally pretty crappy.

"What the blazes happened last night?" he muttered. Jeremy surmised he had gone on an unexpected beer run last night and went to sleep drunk as a donkey. That would explain the headache, that was for sure.

Jeremy's breath tasted foul in his mouth, and he tore off the blanket and stumbled to the kitchen in his apartment, searching for some water or a soda. He opened the white, greasy refrigerator, and when he looked inside, something didn't make sense.

There was no beer in the fridge.

I guess I didn't go out on a beer run, Jeremy thought. Then how the heck did I end up like this?

Jeremy shrugged and got out a Mountain Dew, and sat down at the table after retrieving some pizza from the box he bought yesterday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the pizza place down the street. He didn't go there on a regular occasion, for the fact it was mainly for kids, but the pizza was so good that Jeremy couldn't resist the temptation most of the time.

As Jeremy ate the pizza and drank the soda, he wondered how he had woken up so bedraggled and so late. He didn't recall staying up late watching TV or playing NES, or even hanging out with his best friend, Fritz Smith, or his girlfriend, Victoria Samedi.

When Jeremy finished eating, he got a quick shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt, as his other clothes stunk of body odor. What was odd was that Jeremy didn't recall ever owning the shirt he had had on, which was red and white striped with JEREMY F. printed on a black nametag in cyan lettering.

"What should I do today?" Jeremy muttered to himself. Hanging out in his apartment had crossed his mind, as had going to the game store to buy a game he'd been dying to get since July, Kid Icarus.

That's a good idea, Jeremy thought. Now I just need to get the money.

Jeremy had a $100 note and a 50 cent piece in his wallet, and he wondered if there was any more money he could scrape up in case he wanted another game.

"Ah, there's some," Jeremy thought aloud, as he entered the living room and found a 20 note and a ten cent piece tucked in an envelope and resting on the couch. Jeremy plucked the money from the envelope and inserted it in his wallet, and stooped down to get the envelope and throw it away.

A flash of black marker distinguished itself from the white envelope. Jeremy noticed the black marker was writing, and sloppy writing at that, and it took him a few seconds before he could make out, "Paycheck for Jeremy F., courtesy of Fazbear Entertainment."

As soon as Jeremy read the words, he remembered. Last night he was working his last night-shift day at Freddy Fazbear's, and those damned animatronics had tried to kill him. The bunny, the chicken, the fox, the bear, that balloon kid, that golden bear, and the puppet... he couldn't forget them, and he never probably would. He had gotten out alive, but he was still terrified of those things. Jeremy shuddered, and Kid Icarus was promptly forgotten, flushed out by images of Foxy in the hall, Toy Bonnie in the vents, and slumped-over Golden Freddy in his office.

Jeremy put on his sneakers and walked out into the warm summer day, on course to Victoria's house. Apart from Fritz, she was the person he confided in the most, and Jeremy needed to talk to her. Fritz probably wouldn't take this seriously.

When he arrived at 47 Hampton Drive, Jeremy knocked on the wooden front door of the small house where Victoria lived alone. "Vicky? You there?" Jeremy called.

The door opened, and Victoria stepped out, her purse in her hand, like she was about to go somewhere before Jeremy had come. She had on tight orange yoga pants, a plain yellow shirt, and her ginger hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was skinny and fit, but she was only about 5" 2'.

"Hey, Jeremy!" she exclaimed. "Didn't expect to see you here right before I was leaving for the gym. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen so much as a hair of you since last Friday at the cinema."

"Victoria, I actually came to tell you about that," Jeremy explained. "And no, I wasn't cheating on you."

"I'm relieved," Victoria said. "The gym doesn't close for a while, so we can natter a bit before I leave. Come on in."

Jeremy had been in Victoria's house many times before, but he was still surprised by how much neater it was than his apartment. They sat down together on her couch in the living room.

"Hey, want a drink or something?" Victoria asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, I just had a soda and a slice of pizza before I came," Jeremy said. "Anyways, I've got a lot of explaining to do. Remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

* * *

><p>"So, they tried to kill you? Why didn't you quit?" Victoria was shocked to hear the beloved characters from each of their childhoods had come to life and came after Jeremy.<p>

"Fucking contract, that's why." Jeremy scoffed. "You know that fine print they have on those things? Let's just say I probably need glasses."

"Well, I'm glad you survived, Jeremy," Victoria said. She hugged his arm protectively. "Don't you think we should go complain? Animatronics trying to kill someone can't just go unnoticed."

"I honestly don't know," Jeremy said downtroddenly. "Sure, we can try, but it won't help anything."

Victoria shrugged. "Forget the gym. How about some lunch at Hungry Jack's?"

"Okay, food's on me," Jeremy said, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it up to count his money, when a crumpled up sticky note fell out.

"What's this?" Victoria said. She crouched down to retrieve it, and she uncrumpled it and read aloud, "Work the day shift, 2:45 PM on Sat."

"Oh my god, I almost forgot!" Jeremy remembered the guy who had left him a message on the phone every night of his shift, and he remembered being told to work the day shift today, for a birthday party. "Victoria, I'm sorry, I have to go work my last shift today. You want to come with me, maybe?"

"Why not?" Victoria said. "I don't really have anything else going on, so I'll go."

"It's 2:13 now," Jeremy pointed out. "And Freddy's is a 5-minute walk from my place. We should really get going; I still need to wash my uniform."

Jeremy and Victoria got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"We'd better pick up the pace if we want to be on time, Jeremy," Victoria said, rushing. She retrieved her purse and opened the door for Jeremy, who politely thanked her.

The two jogged down the sidewalk on Hampton Drive, crossed on the crosswalk, went down Bentley Boulevard, turned a corner, and sprinted down the cement sidewalk on Mills Street, where Jeremy's apartment was.

"Stay here, Victoria," Jeremy commanded. "I'll be out quickly."

"Okay, but hurry, Jeremy!"

Jeremy opened the door to the building and entered his apartment on the 1st floor. He ran to his bedroom, where the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria uniform lay wrinkled on the bed.

I can't wash and dry this in time! Jeremy realized. His watch read 2:17, and he knew washing the uniform wouldn't be quick. Improvising, Jeremy rushed the shirt to the sink, immersed the uniform in warm, soapy water, ran cold water over it, wrung out the water as best as he could, and hastily ironed the shirt. By the time he ran out the door at full tilt to regroup with Victoria, his watch read 2:28, 17 minutes before the birthday party would begin.

"Jeez, Jeremy, that was pretty fast!" Victoria marveled. "What's your watch say?"

"It's about 2:30," Jeremy answered. "We have plenty of time now; there's no need to hurry."

"Okay, do you need anything besides your uniform?" Victoria asked.

"My wallet, but that's in my pocket." Jeremy said.

"All right, that's good." Victoria and Jeremy continued to walk casually down Mills Street towards Freddy's, which was a couple of blocks away on Estrella Road.

"Who's the party for, even?' Victoria asked.

"Dunno. Some little girl, I believe," Jeremy said.

"You need to wear that shirt more often," Victoria said. "I really like it. The stripes, and that nametag is cool, too. I'll get a job there so I can get one of those."

"Stop fooling around," Jeremy said. "You don't want a job there. I'm lucky to be alive after that calamity."

"Yeah, but you made it," Victoria encouraged. "Never get yourself in another dangerous situation like that again, you hear me?"

"Sure."

The ground beneath the two turned into black, hot asphalt as they approached the restaurant's driveway. An array of cars were parked, and some groups of kids and their parents were going into the pizzeria.

"We're here," Jeremy stated. "And with 10 minutes to spare."

"Damn, I haven't been here in years!" Victoria exclaimed. "The exterior is the same as I remember it, and I hope nothing changed inside, either."

Jeremy and Victoria walked past the cars in the lot and soon, they stood in front of the pizzeria, with a sign out front that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHOEBE!" The words were in bright pink lettering, with butterfly stickers adorning the rest of the sign. Jeremy cracked a small smile, reminiscing the days where he had been young and loved this place.

"Hello, Jeremy," greeted the man who gave wristbands to the kids and parents as they stepped into the restaurant. "Is this fine young lady with you?" Victoria smiled shyly, and Jeremy nodded his head. Victoria got a wristband, and the man directed them to the manager of the restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Jeremy!" the manager said, shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon, sir. So, I'll watch over the animatronics, to make sure they don't hurt anyone?" Jeremy asked, remembering what the phone guy had told him last night.

"That's right," he said. "We really fixed the place up, since it's the last day until we temporarily shut down to manage... er... necessities." The manager looked as if there was something he wouldn't tell Jeremy, and he knew it had to probably do with the animatronics. "We even put 'The Mangle' back together."

"That's great!" Jeremy said. "I'll go and monitor the party now, okay?" The manager waved politely, and Jeremy and Victoria went over to the Show Stage.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica all stood with blank expressions on the stage, Bonnie with guitar in hand, and Chica and Freddy with their microphones. Everything was bright and colorful, and Jeremy almost wondered how this place was ever scary.

In Kids' Cove, 'The Mangle', as the employees called him, stood up, put back together and looking good, although his endoskeleton showed. Jeremy smiled with pride at Mangle and the Toy animatronics, and he wished that he was a child again, blissfully unaware of the horrors this place contained.

As the minute hand on his watch turned to 2:43, Jeremy straightened his uniform and looked back at Victoria.

"What are you going to do during the party?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll just hang out," she replied. "It can't be that boring, and it probably won't be long. We can go to the gym afterwards, and then you wanna crash at my place for the night?"

"Okay," Jeremy said. He started to make his way to the Show Stage, as the watch on his arm read 2:44 now, and while he walked over, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What's up, Jeremy?" Fritz asked. He had the striped uniform that Jeremy was wearing, only with a nametag that said FRITZ S. He was 5" 8', just like Jeremy, but he had a black rasta cut and a teal Penrith Panthers baseball cap. "Are you working at the party?"

"Yeah, are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Naw, I'm doing the night shift tonight." Fritz nonchalantly shrugged. "They told me I just have to sit there for a few hours. Too bad I can't bring my Nintendo, huh?"

"Fritz, trust me, you don't want to work that shift." Jeremy grabbed his shoulders. "I've been working it since Sunday, and those animatronics tried to kill me."

"Jeremy, stop messing around," Fritz said. "Those stories aren't true. You probably were seeing things."

Jeremy's face contorted into a look of exasperation. "Fritz, be safe, then."

"Alright, see you around, Jeremy," Fritz said. He looked a little uneasy, but mostly, he was confident. He walked towards the entrance, and Jeremy hoped silently that Fritz would be safe tonight.

Jeremy's watch now read 2:45, and he could hear the kids all flocking to watch the animatronics' performance. Jeremy rushed up to a spot below the stage, and he watched the kids' reactions to the animatronics, and he smiled when a little girl, who he supposed was Phoebe, screamed, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Jeremy glanced at the stage for a while, watching Freddy and Chica sing and Bonnie strum away on his electric guitar. During the song, he noticed Freddy's blue eyes glare at him for a moment, and then stare back at the kids in the audience. A chill was sent down Jeremy's body, and he hoped to God that Fritz would be okay tonight.


	2. Victoria (Ch 2)

Chapter 2

Victoria was a bit unsettled by the new animatronics. Fredbear's Family Diner, where she had gone as a kid, looked almost identical to this place. She missed the old animatronics especially; they had been her favorite part of going to Fredbear's. She wondered if they were even still around, or if they were in the dumpster, too broken for usage. The new animatronics apparently had facial recognition or something, looked much too gleeful, and they scared her, especially after what had happened to Jeremy.

When Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie finished their first song, Victoria walked over to where Jeremy stood in front of the stage. She waved him over with a hand, and grumbling, he reluctantly left his post to talk to her.

"Victoria, I don't want to be curt with you, but the next song starts in five minutes! And I've got to make sure they-" Jeremy gestured to Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Mangle. "don't hurt anyone!"

"I'll be quick, Jeremy." He rolled his eyes, but continued to listen. "So, do you know where the old animatronics are? The ones from the last restaurant? Are they still here?" She twirled her hair expectantly.

Jeremy froze. "I-I don't th-think I saw them anywhere," he mumbled. "They're probably at the dump."

Seriously, his poker face needs some serious work, Victoria thought.

"I don't want to be a bitch, but it's blatantly obvious you're hiding something," she stated. "What is it, Jeremy? You can tell me, you know."

Jeremy took a second to think before he frowned and said, "Alright, whatever. They tried to kill me too. Them, these new animatronics, the kid with the balloons in the Game Area, and that fucking golden bear. There was some music box in the Prize Corner, too, but I don't know what its use was."

"The old, broken down animatronics tried to kill you, too?" Victoria exclaimed, immediately losing all trust for her old friends from her childhood. "I thought it was just those four after you!"

"There were 10 of them," Jeremy sighed. "10 animatronics I needed to fend off."

"This is outrageous, Jeremy," Victoria said. "Why on Earth won't you tell the manager what happened? Those things are cursed, I bet!"

"They wouldn't believe me," Jeremy said stubbonly. "I'd probably be put in a padded cell if I told them."

"You make a good point," Victoria said. "But we can't just sit around!"

"You won't stop until you get your wish, won't you?" Jeremy asked. Victoria shook her head defiantly. "I've got another offer, though. How about we go down to Parts/Services and I'll show you the old animatronics?"

"I'm not sure," Victoria muttered. She wanted to see them again after so long, but she was terrified of their apparent hostility towards humans. "What if they try to kill me? They clearly don't have a problem with murdering people."

"Can you stop being so negative, Victoria?" Jeremy twisted his wisp of chin hair mournfully. "I understand you're scared, but they're inactive right now."

Victoria pondered this. Jeremy was right, the old animatronics were inactive and couldn't hurt her, at least right now.

"Wait, don't you have that show soon?" Victoria remembered. Jeremy looked surprised, as if he had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah. I can just bring you there and come back to the stage."

"Sounds like a plan." Victoria stared off into space, until she thought of something. "Am I even allowed back there?" she asked.

"You're not, but I am," Jeremy said. "We just need to be sneaky, come on."

Jeremy led Victoria the left exit of the Show Stage room, where the main hall was. Restrooms lined the left of the hall, and kids' drawings plastered the walls wherever Victoria looked. At the end of the hall, there was a simple metal door with a sign that read, "Parts/Services".

"It's unlocked, Victoria," Jeremy explained. "The show starts in about a minute, so I need to go. Don't be afraid!"

With that, Jeremy walked away, whistling a tune. Victoria watched him go, and stared back at the door in fright. Did she really want to venture in there? Into a room alone with four bloodthirsty robotic animals, too far away to get help if she needed it. Victoria mustered up a bit of courage and shaking, she twisted the knob ever so slowly.

The Parts/Services room was dusty as a desert. As soon as Victoria entered, a huge cloud of dust and grime billowed up in her face, and the stench of rats filled her nostrils. The place looked as different as could be from the rest of the pizzeria, which was all cleaned and bright and vibrant. Parts/Services was dark, vile, and laden with cobwebs.

The four animatronics lay on the floor haphazardly, their limbs twisted at odd angles and their mouths agape. They all had rips and tears lining their robotic bodies, exposing their endoskeletons. Every animatronic was in a state of severe disrepair, and she was astonished by how they had even managed to get up to attack Jeremy.

Chica, who had always been her favorite, had her arms outstretched, various rips along her legs and arms, and had her beak extended far with a second set of teeth showing. Freddy looked by far the most preserved, having much fewer holes in his body. Each hole had copious wires sticking out, and each individual tear was much larger than any of Chica's. Foxy had more endoskeleton showing than he did actual robotic body, and his hook was slightly unscrewed and covered in oil. He looked the worst in Victoria's opinion. Bonnie had his face completely ripped off, and his left arm was missing, with wires hanging out.

"Yeesh," Victoria muttered. "They look pretty bad." She almost felt sympathetic for them, even though they were robots, and killer robots at that. Victoria was turning to leave, when suddenly, metal clanked loudly behind her. She turned around warily, and fell on the ground in shock.

"What the hell?" Victoria exclaimed.

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica all were standing up, staring directly at Victoria. Blue, yellow, red, and purple irises bore into her, sending her back to the door.

"I'll just leave," Victoria mumbled. She put a hand on the knob, and turned it slightly before a gruff, male voice stopped her.

"Don't leave."

Victoria slowly removed her hand from the knob and stared up at the decommissioned animatronics. "Don't leave," Freddy commanded.

"Are you going to... kill... me?" Victoria asked. She was trembling uncontrollably, and she was dead scared that the animatronics would reply yes.

"Not unless you try to hurt us," Chica said, her extra wide mouth struggling to make the words come out.

"Who hurt you before?" Victoria queried. The animatronics exchanged glances, and then Foxy spoke.

"It be one of yer kind, lassie," Foxy answered. "Those workers, thar grubby little mitts pulled us apart, they did, and replaced us."

"I'm so sorry," Victoria said, her heart beginning to soften a bit. The four didn't seem so intimidating anymore; they almost seemed human. Their suffering touched her, and she longed to help them.

"Mmmph," Bonnie tried to say. His lack of a mouth apparently prevented him from speaking.

"Looks like Bonnie needs his face back," Victoria stated. "Do you guys know where it is?"

"I think it's somewhere in here," Freddy said. "I know they used some of the parts for Toy Bonnie, but I'm certain most of it is still in here."

"Do you think we should find-" Victoria's offer was cut short by footsteps outside the door, and Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie got down in the same positions they had assumed before, when she had first come in. Victoria dived behind a shelf of different tools and spare parts to conceal herself.

In the silence, Victoria's mind drifted to what had happened only seconds before. Why didn't the animatronics attack her when she came in? Although Chica said that if she didn't hurt the robots, they wouldn't hurt her, Victoria still had her doubts. Why, then, did they advance on Jeremy's office when he had no means to defend himself? It perplexed Victoria, and left her with a burning question she would ask Jeremy when she left the room.

The knob of Parts/Services turning and the door opening jolted Victoria back into silence, and she crouched down, hoping she wouldn't be caught in an unauthorized room. The person luckily only opened the door, peeked around, and left, allowing her to get back up.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy all stood up as well.

"I don't think we need to find Bonnie's face right now," Chica said. "We have something more important to tell you, Victoria."

Victoria gasped. "You... remember me? From my childhood? B-back at Fredbear's?"

"How could we not, lass?" Foxy said. "Yar were so enthusiastic about us!" He laughed heartily for a few seconds.

"Anyways, just remember, Victoria," Chica said. "If you help us, then we will help you."

"I think it's best you go now," Freddy said. "Good bye, Victoria."

Victoria smiled at the animatronics. "Bye." She left the animatronics and stepped out into the main hall, feeling rather dazed. Absentmindedly, Victoria wandered back to the stage, where Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica stood, immobile until the next song.

"Victoria!" Jeremy practically plowed her over, and as Victoria regained her bearings, Jeremy sheepishly apologized.

"Jeremy, what is it?"

"You were taking so long, I thought you actually did get killed by the animatronics!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I came into to check on you, but you weren't there."

"That was you?" Victoria asked. "I hid because I thought it was some other guard."

"That was me," Jeremy confirmed. "But what took you so long?"

"This'll be hard to believe, but I kinda sorta talked to them."

"Really? What'd they say?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"They told me that if I didn't hurt them, they wouldn't hurt me," Victoria intoned. She remembered her question from earlier, and asked, "Did they ever start to trust you, during your shift?"

Jeremy scratched his head in thought, before he replied with, "They did seem to tone it down a bit on the 6th night."

"Alright," Victoria said. "That's good to know."

The loud sound of children running interrupted Victoria and Jeremy's conversation, and they looked on to see Phoebe and various other children, all around 7 or 8 years old, charging towards Kids' Cove.

"Look! Foxy's all put together!" exclaimed a little boy.

All the boys in the crowd of kids were roughhousing with Mangle, breaking him apart again.

"Hey!" Phoebe screamed at them. "It's my birthday, and I WANNA SEE FOXY!" She fought her way through the group of kids towards the fox animatronic.

"Jeremy, you should be over there!" Victoria chided. "Those kids are going to hurt each other!"

"Fine, mom," Jeremy replied sarcastically. He dashed towards the horde of children, pulling all of the boys off of Mangle and Phoebe.

Jeremy returned to Victoria once they were all off, pretending to brush dirt off of his hands. "My work here is done," he said, smirking.

Still interested in the havoc at Kids' Cove, Victoria watched and saw the little girls and a couple of the gentler boys putting Mangle back together. Phoebe had his pink head in her arms, and she moved his jaw up and down to make him talk.

"You're the greatest!" she made Mangle say.

"Why thank you, FoxyOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Mangle's jaw had clamped down on Phoebe's frontal lobe, and a waterfall of blood cascaded down from the top of the little girl's head. She screamed and wailed, trying in vain to pry Mangle's head off of her.

Jeremy and Victoria rushed over and removed Mangle's head from Phoebe, who fell to ground limply. Two employees carted off the little girl, and the manager walked up to the two.

"Leave, please," he said, panting and worried. "We need to sort this out, okay?"

Victoria and Jeremy left Freddy Fazbear's in a hurry, and sat down together on a bench outside.

"That was... unexpected," Jeremy mumbled.

"How the hell did that happen?" Victoria asked. "Mangle wasn't even on."

"I have no clue, Victoria," Jeremy replied. He looked tired. "I think I'm gonna go back home. I have... duties to fulfill."

"See ya, Jeremy," Victoria said.

She got up and started to head back to her house, all the while thinking. How had the Mangle bitten Phoebe? What exactly did Jeremy have to attend to? And why were the animatronics suddenly so trustworthy of her? Victoria kicked a pebble on the sidewalk in the blind frustration of unknowingness, and trudged the rest of the way home pondering the day.


End file.
